


Change is good, great even.

by markswatermelon



Series: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, It happened..shhhh, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, My First AO3 Post, No written aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit Kink, Taeyong's having a bad day :(, Top Lee Taeyong, barely, just a little plot tbh, just oral, not that much, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markswatermelon/pseuds/markswatermelon
Summary: Taeyong has a bad day at work, he de-stresses with Ten.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Change is good, great even.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3! Not beta'd.

Ten and Taeyong’s relationship was an interesting one to say the least. Both complete opposites of what some first impressions may be. 

For example - Taeyong is not a mean person. He’s probably one of the nicest people around but his resting bitch face doesn’t seem to help his case. That and his intimidatingly sharp bone structure. Another example is that Ten is not as nice and sweet as he comes off to be. Ten for lack of a better term is a little devil. Mischievous and he knows it. The facade of an angel does no justice towards him and if he manages to sink his claws into you and show you who he really is then congratulations, you’re officially fucked. 

All this to say, Taeyong and Ten’s personalities translate perfectly into their sex life. Both switches, Taeyong more of a giver and Ten definitely a taker. Taeyong’s usual role is best defined as a service top, while Ten switches from a total power bottom to a pillow princess, over all dominant in a sense. Now the couple hasn’t explored the whole Dom and Sub lifestyle that deeply but that’s not to say that they don’t occasionally slip into these different headspaces and change things up.

Like today. Well to be honest it’s been festering for the past week. You see Taeyong has had a really rough time at work recently. He was paired with just about the most incompetent person on their team to present a project to the board...of the company. When Ten found out, the grimace on his face told all. Taeyong was going to have a rough time. And he was. He’s been doing overtime, sometimes even bringing work home, losing sleep, and missing deadlines. He was literally only running on caffeine and about two hours of sleep max. 

Today was the day that he and his partner would present. To Ten this was a good thing. His husband would finally be free of the very thing that was causing him so much stress. The presentation would go smoothly and then the whole thing would be over, right? Wrong. Well not exactly. The presentation went good, great even. So great that the CCO of their company decided on spot to promote his coworker, for the fantastic work he had done. His surprise was so overwhelming that he couldn’t help but to physically gape over the ridiculous situation. And when his supervisor noticed, he simply patted him on the shoulder and said “There’s no need to be jealous Taeyong-ssi, prove to us you can be this good and you’ll be next.” Needless to say Taeyong left the office with a blank face and a clenched fist. 

It was only when he was in his car getting ready to leave when he sent Ten a text that simply read “I want you naked and on your knees by the time I get home.” 

Ten would be lying if he said this didn’t excite him and scare him at the same time. Taeyong could be ruthless if he really wanted to and who knows how bad it was going to be today. Ten stripped, and neatly folded his clothes, knowing that Taeyong would be upset if they were just thrown about the room. He dug to the very back of their closet where he found a box with leather finishing. 

He opened it to see a collar. His collar. For when Taeyong would get in these moods. It was black, the fabric was velvet, there was a charm of a little cat and there was a silver bell that jingled with every slight movement. Satisfied he closed the box, and placed it next to his folded clothing. 

He kneeled down next to the bed and waited. His cock was already half hard from just preparing for Taeyong. He could tell it was going to be a long night. About 15 minutes later, he heard keys jingling and the front door opening. He immediately straightened out his posture. 

Taeyong took his time going from the front door to the bedroom, just to be mean, knowing that his husband was waiting and probably on edge. He slowly made his way into the room where he saw Ten, naked, kneeling by the bed. He dropped his briefcase by the door, and walked right past him loosening up his tie, popping open a couple of buttons on his shirt, and taking off his belt, sighing nonchalantly. Without a word he walked back until he was standing in front of Ten, the Thai man seeming to shrink under his gaze. 

Taeyong seemed to study him, eyes roaming his body as he tilted his head. He noticed how Ten was already hard and they hadn’t even started yet. A little snort left his mouth at the sight. He squatted down and was soon eye level with Ten. The man suddenly felt nervous at the closeness of his husband and he started to fidget slightly and look every where but Taeyong. 

“Eyes on me.” Taeyong demanded in a sharp voice, making Ten’s eyes snap up from where he was looking just a moment ago. Taeyong hummed contently at this action and decided to continue. He reached for the box and grabbed the velvet collar from inside. He wasted no time in putting it on Ten, making sure it fit snugly. The boy tensed up at the sudden cold of the charms hanging on the collar. Taeyong let his hands fall to Ten’s neck and lightly stroked where the collar met his neck. 

After a few pets, Ten began to relax into Taeyong’s touch. Which the older was waiting for, because as soon as he did, he grippped his neck tightly squeezing it slightly before asking “What’s your color?” Ten, taken off guard squeaked out a small “G-green sir.” Taeyong released him, letting Ten take in a deep breath. He watched as Ten recovered, and rubbed his thumb against his adam’s apple “Good kitty.” Taeyong said in a dangerously low voice, that made Ten’s cock twitch. He stood back up, the power inbalance much more prominent now. He ran his hands from Ten’s neck to his face causing him to nuzzle into it. His fingers tapped twice at his mouth, making his lips fall open. Taeyong wasted no time pulling his mouth open wider, until Ten’s mouth was agape. He admired the scene before him for a few moments, just staring and stroking Ten’s face. It was scarily hot to Ten.

Taeyong bent down slightly and suddenly spit into Ten’s open mouth making the boy flinch. The spit puddled onto his tongue, and Taeyong stood back up fully, taking two fingers and pushing the spit further into his mouth and down his throat. He fingered the boy’s throat for a while, obsessed with the way it would constrict around his fingers. He pulled his fingers from his mouth and watched as Ten coughed wetly tried to breathe properly. 

He then unbuttoned his slacks, grabbing Ten by his hair and pushing him into his crotch. Ten got the message and used his teeth to pull down the zipper on Taeyong’s pants making sure to be careful of his lips. Taeyong’s hand that was buried in his hair didn’t let up when the zipper was down causing Ten to nuzzle his face right into his crotch. And when Taeyong pulled down both his slacks and boxers just enough to free his cock, it slapped Ten in the face eliciting a loud moan from his mouth. Taeyong swore under his breathe and took ahold of his cock in one hand, and guided it to Ten’s mouth. It was big and hard with a angry red tip spilling pre-cum. He rubbed the head onto Ten’s lips, which puckered like he was kissing it.

Eventually Taeyong’s hand dropped from the back of his head and snaked it’s way to his jaw where he tapped it twice making his mouth fall open. He wasted no time shoving his cock in, groaning at the feeling over Ten’s hot and wet mouth stretch around his cock. Ten on the other hand moaned instantly, feeling the heavy weight of Taeyong’s cock on his tongue and tasting the pre-cum that was dribbling freely from the head. The vibration causing Taeyong to buck his hips, making his cock move further into Ten’s mouth. He groaned, bucking his hips one more time before pulling out all the way.

A string of saliva connected Ten’s mouth to his cock. “You know what to do when it gets to be too much, sweetheart.” Taeyong said, waiting for verbal confirmation. It took a few moments, but Ten eventually responded with a nod and a faint “Yes sir.”, his voice already sounding wrecked. Taeyong pushed back in slowly, but once he was in he started to fuck into Ten’s mouth with no restraint. Leaving the boy to sputter and choke around his cock. Just how he liked it. He went so deep that at one point he was fully sheathed inside of Ten’s throat, the younger’s nose pressed up against his pubic bone, buried in the thick hair that framed his cock. His lips were stretched probably to the limit as spit dripped out making things sloppy. Tayeong bucked his hips a couple more times before pulling away finally letting Ten breathe. 

Instead of going back in he grabbed ahold of his wet cock, gripping it tightly and started stroking it at a hurried pace making all sorts of grunts and noises that went straight to Ten’s cock. He was sure that if he touched himself he was going to come instantly. After a few more pumps Taeyong released his load on Ten’s face. Some landing on his tongue, while most of it landed on his cheeks. Taeyong was breathing heavily as he recovered from his orgasm and took two fingers and lazily dragged them in the cum that landed on Ten’s face, scooping up as much as he could before shoving it in his mouth and telling him to swallow it while looking at him darkly. He watched as Ten swallowed it and stuck out his tongue to show him. 

He groaned as he quickly pulled Ten up from his knees and a roughly kissed him. Ten shakily stood up, his hands fisting the older man’s dress shirt tightly as his hard cock was pushed up against Taeyong’s muscular thigh. 

And that’s exactly how he got off. Rubbing his self to completion on his husband's thigh with Taeyong whispering dirty words of encouragement in his ear. 

Changing it up every once in a while was definitely not that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it, please leave a comment and kudos are appreciated :)!
> 
> [My Twt!](https://twitter.com/m4rkswatermelon)


End file.
